In some situations, a user (e.g., consumer, seller, buyer, wholesaler, etc.) may believe they are selling/purchasing/ingesting a particular brand of a consumable (e.g., food, beverage, etc.), when they actually may be selling/purchasing/ingesting a different brand of the consumable.